His Finest Hour
by Macbeth 7768
Summary: A short threeshot about Glen, the Sunstone. A depiction of his final hour. R&R Please. Technically Complete, which means I'll still correct stuff.
1. Questions

This stemmed from boredom, and was written in a bit of a rush. Therefore, you may find some errors. Notify me in a review and I will correct it with all speed.

This is a short bit about Glen's final minutes. Divided into 2 chapters and one flashback compilation in the middle. Enjoy!

* * *

The dark red-orange wyvern flew low over the mountains of Carcino. Its rider, also clad in dark red armor, had a mission. This mission was simple: to find the girl, and to kill her.

Of course, he searched for one specific girl to kill. Worse, she was a girl he had met, long before.

The girl had three distinguishing features. One, she had shoulder-length cyan hair. Two, she traveled with a small army. And three, she was a princess. Her name was Eirika. Princess Eirika, to put two and two together and be precise. She was kind, gentle, and quite civil, to judge from his brief meeting with her earlier.

This previous meeting was exactly why he could not know whether he was doing the right thing. According to his Emperor, she had massacred the citizens of Port Kiris. This seemed so unlike her, he could hardly wrap his mind around it. Nevertheless, he still searched, if only to know the truth.

"General Glen!" His left wingman, a wyvern rider like himself, called out urgently. Snapping himself out of his distracting thoughts, he turned his head to the wingman. The wingman replied, "Sir! Down there!"

Glen followed his direction to behold his mark, along with her army. He had known it would be all too easy to find her, with his flying ability. Readying his sword, he nudged the wyvern down. "Glide down, Nerith." The wyvern obeyed, ceasing flapping of his wings to glide with near-silence. As Glen approached the head of the army, he turned in a wide arc to land in front of the army, with he and his wingmates blocking their path.

"Princess Eirika," he called, projecting his voice without sounding as though he was yelling. "Hold." To his surprise, the army did stop. He took advantage of this by dismounting, and approaching Eirika directly. "I have been assigned to find and punish the leader of the army that attacked Port Kiris. It's you, Eirika."

The cyan-haired woman now drew back at his accusation. "That's a lie!"

Glen smoothly replied, "If you have a defense, I will hear it. I myself doubt the accusations. I doubt even revenge could drive you so far." He motioned. "Speak your case." Eirika was interrupted, however, by a young, but gray-haired man.

"This is ridiculous," the brash youth yelled. "You honestly believe that rubbish? Carcino sent mercenary dogs to kill me, and you accuse Eirika of such lies?"

Eirika cut him off. "Innes… please." The one called Innes ignored her, but Glen cut him off before he could start.

"What are you talking about?

"What makes you think she could massacre innocents? You are the Sunstone, one of the Imperial Three, and you still cannot see the lies Vigarde is speaking?" Glen readied his sword to strike down this insolent youth, but Eirika pushed him back to the crowd.

She spoke. "We've no desire to fight you, but if you try, we will drive you back to Grado in shame."

Glen whistled. "You are observant. General Duessel and I have questioned this war. I shall put this fight aside, and ask the Emperor my questions. Afterward, I shall resume my duties. If you have lied, I will show no mercy when next we meet." He drove his sword into the ground, and motioned his wingmen to clear the path and put down their lances. "You may pass. This time." However uneasily, the small group passed in time. Upon their passing, Glen sighed. Another long ride south, to Grado Keep. There he would find the truth, hopefully.

"General! The sky!" A wingman pointed. Glen looked, and cursed. The wingman pointed at a purple wyvern, serpentine of body but for the two small legs and the large wings. Valter, the Moonstone. The absolute last person Glen wanted to see. Valter was a no-good, sadistic, power-hungry murderer. How he got back in the army, Glen did not know. He did know that the Moonstone had tangled with Seth, the silver knight, one of Eirika's retainers. He had been foiled in his attempt to capture Eirika, and would show no mercy should he spot the army. Glen silently hoped that they were out of Valter's sight, knowing that it was unlikely.

Reflecting on the Moonstone, Glen's mind wandered briefly, to back before this cursed mission had been given to him, before this war had even begun…


	2. Reflections

This is a collection of flashbacks related to Valter, from Glen's perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I did, we'd have a remake of Fire Emblem 4, 5 and 6 already.

* * *

Glen remembered Valter's infamous trial…

* * *

The courtroom was silent as the jurors, all generals of Grado, silently deliberated. As Glen thought, his eyes were mostly fixed upon Valter, a far cry from his former glory as Moonstone General of Grado. The man was haggard, clad in a simple brown cloak, and obviously in ill mental health. He licked his lips often, and his gaze darted around the room as though someone might attack him at any time. The silence was broken as the first Juror stepped forward. He spoke only one word, as a juror was supposed to do. Glen listened as the man pronounced, "Guilty."

The second juror came forward after a pause. "Guilty."

The third. "Guilty."

The fourth. "Guilty."

The fifth. "Guilty."

Duessel, the sixth. "Guilty."

Seventh and last, Glen came forward. All eyes came to him as he stepped to the small platform. He slowly breathed in, and spoke the same. "Guilty." He stepped down and returned to the fold behind the railing.

Vigarde spoke. "The Martial Jury has spoken. Valter is unanimously found guilty on the 13th count of non-aggravated murder of a civilian. He is dishonorably discharged and stripped of his title, and of all the benefits from his peerage. This Military Court is closed." Rapping a large hammer on the wooden block at his podium, he left the room.

The seven jurors exited the dead-silent room in equal silence.

* * *

Glen remembered the last time he had seen his brother, shortly after he received his cursed mission…

* * *

Glen slowly walked from the throne room, his instructions fresh in his ears. "Capture Eirika. She massacred the citizens of Port Kiris." In his personal opinion, that was perfectly absurd. He had met Eirika before, and she did not seem at all a murderess.

His younger brother's voice interrupted him. "What did His Majesty say, Brother?" They slowly walked away from the Emperor's earshot.

"I've been ordered to kill the Princess of Renais. Cormag, you stay here. I'll go alone, with my two wingmen." Glen's voice was quiet, yet hard.

Cormag shrugged. "If that's what you want, fine. But I can see it in your face. You're troubled over fighting the princess of a ruined land!"

Glen chuckled at the brief moment of comic relief. "I never could let anything slip past you, Cormag." He sighed. "You're right. This duty weighs hard on me."

Glen continued, answering Cormag's unspoken question. "I met Eirika… once. Long ago, before the war began. Only briefly, but she seemed full of kindness. I cannot believe that she is evil. I… just…" He breathed the last word in a whisper. "…can't."

Cormag shook his head. "Glen, the emperor's orders..."

Glen held his hand up to stop his younger brother. "That's the problem, Cormag. His Majesty has never spoken a lie in all the time I have served him. And I am duty bound to obey. Yet, I cannot see that Eirika would do what he claimed. I simply cannot."

"What are these cowardly mutterings?" The two whipped around to witness Valter almost strutting up to them. The man had been reinstated and pardoned with no explanation. Glen resented that.

The Moonstone continued, "It is because you generals are so weak that we others must work so hard. And yet you get to kill the girl. How I long for your duty!"

Glen breathed out in a soft growl. "Valter… you treacherous swine…"

Valter struck a hand to his breast in mock pain. "Oooh!! What's this? Is this how you speak to your peers? Let me remind you, I am also a general with equal status," he replied, crossing his arms so that the moonstone ring on his second finger was very visible.

Glen's face hardened. "You were cast out for killing 13 innocent civilians, you wretch. What sort of sycophantic lies did you tell to gain pardon and reinstatement simultaneously?"

Valter kept his contemptuous calm, smoothly replying, "The Emperor felt that my services were needed again, and his word is law. On the other hand, you three… Duessel, Selena, and you, Glen, have consistently been proved unreliable. You see? Caellach, Riev, and I were brought in to plug the holes! You should thank me!"

Glen started as Cormag addressed Valter with a raised fist, saying, "Valter, if you dare insult my brother any further…"

Valter laughed his eerie, inhuman laugh, a kind of half-snicker that made one shiver. "Come now, Cormag. Would you fight me, and dishonor yourself and your brother with such disloyalty?"

Glen jumped in, addressing Cormag in an undertone. "Cormag! Hold your fist. We are all his Majesty's men. But mark my words, Valter," he continued, addressing the sneering general in a slightly raised voice, "Your crimes are neither forgotten nor forgiven." Turning on his heel, he half-pulled Cormag with him, away from Valter, as he headed to saddle Nerith up for the flight north.

* * *

End of the Flashback

Please review.


	3. Treason

Thank you Fire Emblem MewMew and Patinator for your help! And now, the finale of:

HIS FINEST HOUR

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem

Text Legend, as thiefed from "That Incredible Feeling" among others:

Narration

_Thought_

**Emphasis**

LOUD

[aside to you]

* * *

Glen's reflections halted as Valter swooped in closer. _Curse you, Valter. You simply __**had**__ to follow me here, to "plug the holes." Plug the blasted holes, my left boot-heel!_

He cleared his thoughts as the Wyvern Knight landed with ease, along with two wingmen, virtually identical to Glen's in armor and armament. _Perhaps he didn't see..._ he could only hope. He acted as casual as was possible in the military, acting as though he was merely resting, and preparing to take to the skies once more.

"Glen. Where do you think you're going?" the Moonstone general queried, his sightly thin voice taking on a new quality in the field. A slightly deeper, more intimidating quality, if you will.

Glen mentally cursed, but attempted to continue his facade. "We are preparing to continue the search for our mark. What are you doing here? You should be looking for Prince Ephraim. The last I heard had him far south." He, of course, knew perfectly well what Valter was doing here. _He informed the emperor of my misgivings. His Majesty then sent him to make certain the job was done, whether by me or Valter. One more question for the emperor._

Valter laughed his queer laugh, making Glen shiver slightly. "You are certainly amusing. I do believe I saw them leaving just now. You must go to catch them. But perhaps not. Perhaps you let her go," he continued, brandishing his peculiar lance. It was said to be very efficient.

Glen dropped his facade. "I have questions for the Emperor. Clear the way, Valter," he called, as he watched the Moonstone's wingmen prepare to block his from taking off and Valter pull his hand from his cape and grip the leather reins of his wyvern. A preparation to attack. Never good with Valter.

"No paths will be cleared for you, traitor." Valter's sneer vanished in hard anger. "Prepare to meet the only justice for treason: DEATH!" The last word was said in a shrill, very Valter-esque scream as the Moonstone general lifted off in a whorl of wind, and bore down on Glen.

Glen quickly realized the implications of being unmounted and in a sadistic mass-murderer's path, and jumped towards Nerith. The moment Valter passed by, Glen jumped to his sword, and quickly drew it. He had no time for the time-consuming unfoldings of his lance. No matter that he had a length disadvantage. He did not intend to carry this fight through, but merely to survive. Valter might give up, finding him too difficult. Then again, this was Valter he was fighting.

Glen dashed up to Nerith, bidding him to lift off even before he had fastened the straps around his waist. He quickly fastened them as best as he could, and then took the reins in one hand, searching for Valter. He did not take long to find the crazed general, who had quickly looped around and bore down on him with frightening speed. Glen laid himself flat against Nerith, but he was not quick enough. Feeling the consequences in his shoulder, he guided Nerith around. Readying his sword, he wheeled around to counter. He watched the psychotic man across from him, and readied his move. In a surprise move, he quickly pulled Nerith upwards, and then plunged, guided Nerith to the side and holding his sword to the other side. He plunged, and cursed as the strike missed by several hand-widths. Leveling out, he glided to his right wingman. _A very dependable soldier_, he recalled. Speaking quickly, Glen instructed the man.

"Go to the capital. Tell General Duessel and Sir Cormag of Valter's trea-"

"NO AMNESTY FOR TRAITORS!!!" Glen heard Valter's psychotic scream, and nodded to the Wyvern Rider as he pulled the reins up hard.

He barely felt the lance strike his side.

The lance tore through his side, and buried itself in Nerith's neck for a second until it tore out.

Glen fell from the torn straps, his side now a whorl of pain. "Valter..." was all he could pronounce. _You treacherous swine, you killed one of the Imperial Three._ He finished in a level voice to the now-landed general, "**You** are the traitor," as he fell to the ground in agony.

Valter watched the Sunstone fade and fall. Looking to his wingmen, he nodded. That was all the permission they needed as they chased the Sunstone's wingmen away. _Well, Glen? Who is the master now? And to whom would you go, who would you tell, had I not silenced you forever?_

Aloud, he said, "Now but one remains who doubts his Majesty's command. Duessel shall not leave Bethroen. Hehehe... Hahahahahahahahaa!"

_

* * *

_

This concludes His Finest Hour. In case you read this chapter earlier, yes, I major-ly edited the end of the fight. I realized that it's more of a duel than Valter beating down on Glen.

Please read and review!


End file.
